


For the Entity

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Murder, Other, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, These are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hongbin loves his Entity-nim and his Entity-nim loves him back.





	For the Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.....tentacles, man. Entacles-nim ♡
> 
> My fic not beta'd? It's more likely than you think.

It had been the perfect night for a hunt. The moon was heavy in the sky and shone with enough light that Hongbin hadn't even needed to bring his lantern. That was good news because the lantern often tipped off Hongbin's prey and gave them time to run. Not that Hongbin minded, the running-- in fact it made things more fun. Nothing like a good chase through the woods to get the blood pumping! Two souls wandered Hongbin’s woods and they had given Hongbin quite some fun.

The moon was still shining when he dragged the man across the ground to one of the many altars Hongbin had set up under the trees. The woman had gotten away but no matter-- Hongbin’s good mood hadn’t been dampened by her escape. She had just outwitted him and so he felt she had earned her life. The man, however, was not so lucky. He had been loud and clumsy and succumbed to Hongbin’s axe quickly. Even now he was too noisy, crying loud wet sobs. He had probably wet himself too, if the smell was any indication. Hongbin paid no mind and hummed to himself as he walked. He hoisted the man up and rammed him onto a rusted metal hook through his back. The man screamed in agony, clawing desperately at the hook that punctured his chest. Stepping back, Hongbin smiled widely, admiring his work.

"Dinner time Entity-nim!" 

The man continued to writhe, unaware of the pitch black claws that slowly lowered from the trees. Suddenly the claws snapped shut, further impaling the man. The man let out a guttural moan and twitched before falling lifeless. The claws raised the body into the tree's canopy to disappear into the Entity.

Hongbin squinted up into the dark treetop, wishing he could see what the Entity did with the bodies. The carnage must have been magnificent if the cacophony of wet noises was any indication. Hongbin sighed softly, his eyes dreamy. 

"Entity-nim, you're so lovely." 

A dark tendril snaked its way through the branches to nudge Hongbin's blood splattered cheek. He leaned into the touch, turning so his lips brushed against the appendage. It was warm and pulsated against his skin in time with his heartbeat. He mouthed at the flesh, a low moan escaping his throat. The mere touch of the Entity and Hongbin could feel its dark power; an energy like a live wire sending electricity straight into his body. More tendrils lowered from the tree to curl around Hongbin's long limbs. 

"Yes, Entity-nim, bless me," Hongbin murmured reverently. He let the tendrils wrap around his wrists and ankles, lifting him off the ground. While the tentacles held him aloft, the claws --the same ones that took the man's body-- came down once more. This time they ripped at Hongbin's clothes, tearing through them as easily as if they were made of tissue. Hongbin hissed in delighted pain as a claw scraped across his chest.

"Again, Entity-nim," he begged. The Entity seemed to oblige, this time leaving a jagged scratch along Hongbin's upper thigh. He moaned in ecstasy as blood welled up from the cut. A tentacle slithered along his leg to touch the cut almost gently. As the tendril moved further up his body, Hongbin smiled, noting the cut was already healing over.

"Entity-nim is so good to me," Hongbin said aloud, watching the tendril's journey up his torso. It followed the divots of his abs, dipped briefly into his navel before backtracking to flick against his twitching half hard cock. Hongbin tried to curl in on himself with a soft noise of disapproval but his limbs were still held fast by the tentacles. The tendril near his cock ceased its movement as if waiting for Hongbin's consent.

"Entity-nim, you haven't even kissed me yet," Hongbin pouted. He broke into laughter at his joke and the leaves shook around him. He liked to think that the Entity shared his sense of humor. The tendril made continued its path up to Hongbin's face where it tapped against his bottom lip. Hongbin obediently opened his mouth, the tendril slipping inside. Hongbin began to suckle on the appendage, noting it tasted faintly of rust, a reminder of the fading wound on his thigh. His tongue played with the tendril, sliding against it teasingly. More tentacles appeared above and below him, surrounding him. Two came to play at his nipples, pulling them until they were stiff and sensitive. Another gave feather light touches between his spread thighs. It brushed across his balls and pressed against his perineum. The touch made Hongbin moan around the tentacle in his mouth, his cock-- now fully hard-- leaked precum. The tendril wrapped itself around Hongbin's cock and squeezed. The tendril stroked up and down Hongbin’s shaft roughly, the precum barely easing the slide. Hongbin writhed at the sensation, his whole body feeling like it was touched by an electric wire. Tears slipped down his cheeks at the pleasure but still he needed more.

As if the Entity could read his mind, yet another tendril slid up the cleft of his ass to prod at his hole. Hongbin pushed down as much as he could against the tendril, willing it to enter him. There was a slickness coming from the tentacle, leaving a wet trail along Hongbin’s skin as it circled his rim. Suddenly it was plunging inside, stretching and filling Hongbin. It was so much to take in at once that Hongbin cried out, his shout muffled by the tendril in his mouth. The tendril in his ass pulsed and thrust in and out of his hole fast and rough. The tendril around his cock jerked him in time with the thrusts and it wasn’t long before Hongbin’s body seized up, an explosion of stars dancing in front of his eyes. 

Hongbin must have blacked out because he woke under the trees, covered in his own cum and slick from the Entity, his clothes laying tattered nearby. The sun was filtering through the leaves signaling a new day had begun. He rolled onto his hands and knees, still a little weak from his activities. He craned his neck to try to catch a glimpse of the Entity in the tree tops but he knew it was an attempt made in vain. No matter how hard he looked, the Entity could never be found in the daylight. With a sigh he stripped some leaves off a low hanging branch and wiped himself down the best he could before putting on what was left of his clothes. The night was done so there was nothing left to do but go home and wait until the sun went down again. Walking to the edge of the forest, Hongbin found his car where he had stashed it. As he drove back towards town, he glanced at the forest as it grew smaller in his rearview mirror. The trees swayed back and forth like a loved one seeing him off. Maybe it was just the wind but Hongbin liked to think it was the Entity saying its goodbyes.

“See you next time, Entity-nim.”

**Author's Note:**

> There has been a LOT of tentacles going around in my art-o-sphere so I blame that lol


End file.
